<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through it all by Ospreyce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300249">Through it all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyce/pseuds/Ospreyce'>Ospreyce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyce/pseuds/Ospreyce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有关于“他们”。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sergio Ramos/Gerard Pique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through it all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Through it all</p><p>Summary：有关于“他们”。 <br/>发生在2018年俄罗斯世界杯八分之一决赛后。 <br/>1个矫情的小前传，后续请点In Between The Lines</p><p>塞尔吉奥做了一个奇怪的梦。在梦里故事仍然是2010年的模样，他们看起来全部都年轻得要命，费尔南多没有胡子而塞尔吉奥还留着长发，比利亚数年如一日地坚持着对他那倒三角形小胡子的偏执喜爱，伊克尔看起来心情不赖，布茨克斯正在对着一碗蔬菜什锦汤微笑。</p><p>他们围在一张巨大的圆桌前，那张通常用来进行早间例会的会议桌此时俨然已被换作他用。众所周知，打赌是西班牙国家队不成文的娱乐传统，账目掌管者通常由他们中最可靠的那个人来担任，最开始是普约尔，后来变成了卡西利亚斯，他们的打赌内容涉猎面极广，从小组赛的出线名单再到最佳射手排行榜。赌金无上限，账目可拖欠。认真的普约尔负责把这些乱七八糟的赌约统统记录下来，再逐个兑现。哈维不乐意加入男孩儿们的游戏，而伊涅斯塔在某次赌约里稀里糊涂地欠下了每个人一百欧元以后就坚决拒绝再参与此类活动了。不过，总体上来说，赌徒们其乐融融。</p><p>南非世界杯决赛后皮克最终成为了他们中拿到奖金数额最多的那个，鉴于他从他们每个人手里都敲走了一大笔钱，所以当比利亚开始吵着要加泰罗尼亚人请大家吃饭的时候，谁也没有出来替可怜的（值得商榷）年轻人说句话。于是事情就这样被敲定了，大伙七嘴八舌地围在伊克尔的波奇旅游指南小手册前挑选饭店，最后他们看中了一家贩售超辣玉米卷的墨西哥风味餐厅。</p><p>奇怪的是，梦中的塞尔吉奥并没有加入那场热火朝天的讨论，他坐在自己的位置上，用手指百无聊赖地摆弄着眼前盛着橙汁的杯子。紧接着他发现话题的核心人物就坐在他身边，抱着手臂，一副被平白无故地敲诈后的苦闷又有点想笑的表情。</p><p>“噢，拜托。”他用手肘碰了碰加泰人的胳膊，开口说话，“你别是在为了这个不高兴吧？”于是那双溶了碎光的灰蓝色眼睛向他望过来，皮克撇着嘴，完全是一副介于二十到三十岁之间大男孩式骄傲和执拗的模样，眼角还残留着伤口缝合后未痊愈的浅淡伤痕，从鼻腔往外发出一声不屑的气音。“鉴于我们起码还能再拿三四个世界冠军。”他说，“拜托，我一点都不在乎。”</p><p>他用了“我们”。</p><p>塞尔吉奥从那个莫名其妙的梦里醒来，发现披在身上的毯子已经顺着肩膀滑到了脚边，他没有试图把它捡起来，只是靠在椅背上，盯着头顶那盏昏暗的睡眠灯，在很长一段时间里都回不过神。舷窗外天色依旧灰暗，呈现出黎明前漫长的沉寂和苍郁，没有骑士圆桌，费尔南多或者伊克尔，也没有大力神杯，只是唇齿间还弥散着约翰内斯堡啤酒的那股发涩的苦味儿。他很惊异地发觉，在时间过去了这么久之后，他的记忆仍然能够清晰地重塑它的的味道。</p><p>他点亮手机屏幕，再次确认了时间。他睡过去有大约、可能半个小时，手边的桌板上还放着那杯没完全冷透的柠檬汁，三十分钟前迭戈·科斯塔举着托盘从他的座位旁边走过，分外热情地推荐他的队长来一点新鲜的饮料。塞尔吉奥道过谢后就把它随手留在了置物板上，完全忽略了当时马竞人若有所思的神情。这会儿他终于把这杯柠檬水想了起来，他伸手把它拿起来，毫无戒备地灌了一大口。</p><p>然后完完整整地吐了出来。</p><p>他不敢置信地看着手里那杯他之前并未注意到的，呈现着离奇色泽的柠檬水，他的瞳孔放大，嘴唇发白，眉毛在颤抖，拉莫斯彻底愤怒了。他决不能容忍此类恶性事情发生，他霍地站了起来，立誓要让这个马竞人为他戏耍队长的行为付出应有的代价！！</p><p>塞尔吉奥怒气冲冲地一路杀进飞机的洗手隔间时皮克正耷拉着脑袋，抱起手臂缩在座位里，座位前的平板电脑上还播放着一档西班牙脱口秀节目，睡意在他眼角摇摇欲坠，白色的耳机线从耳朵一路延伸进衬衫口袋里，半杯白水搁在他手边的置物板上面。塞尔吉奥走回来，拍一下他的脑袋，“睡得怎么样？”第二句是，“你看见迭戈了没有？”</p><p>于是皮克蓦然清醒过来，他揉揉鼻尖，打了个哈欠，兴味阑珊，眼底有抱怨的神色。“没有，怎么了，重要吗？”</p><p>“有一点。”拉莫斯阴森森地说，“他往我的饮料里放了肥皂水。”</p><p>“真的？！”皮克很快意识到自己的声音听起来有点过分幸灾乐祸了，加泰人在国家队队长冰冷的注视下迅速地收起了笑容。“八成在卫生间里，试试看。”皮克说，“我睡得不好。”</p><p>塞尔吉奥慢慢地垂下眼睛，皮克不太喜欢这种审视意味的注视，所以别开了视线。他不是在抱怨，或者倾诉，只是回答问题罢了，他睡得不好——仅此而已。</p><p>“我找过了，他没在里面。”他回答说，“恐怕我们待会儿得再到行李托运处去把他取回来。”</p><p>“好主意。”皮克有一搭没一搭地回腔，顺手拍了拍他身边的座位，“坐？”紧接着，在注意到拉莫斯下一步的举动后，加泰人忍不住震惊地睁大了眼睛，“你在干什么？！”</p><p>塞尔吉奥面不改色地在他身边坐下，并随手把那杯肥皂柠檬水掺进了皮克的杯子里。“得了，别大惊小怪的。”他说，“我可以再去帮你要一杯。”</p><p>皮克怒了：“嘿，你征求我的同意了吗？走开，我现在不要你坐在我旁边了！”</p><p>塞尔吉奥根本不予理会，理所当然地，他伸出手，向皮克索要一只耳机。</p><p>皮克盯着他的指尖看了好一会儿，恶狠狠地叹了口气，然后慢慢把白色的耳机线缠在手指上，从自己的左耳上摘下来，放在他掌心。</p><p>塞尔吉奥露出了一个志在必得的笑容，他把耳机填进耳朵里，静默片刻后，什么也没有发生。他不可思议地屏息了一会儿，看了看皮克，又捻了捻自己的半截耳机线，最后确认了耳机里确实什么声音也没有，破口骂道：“骗子。”</p><p>皮克维持着那个用手支着下巴的姿势，看着他，大笑起来。“当你戴上耳机对着舷窗发呆的时候。”他解释说，“就不会有人过来和你聊天了。”</p><p>“你不想说话。”他说，“还在忧郁吗，小熊，嗯？”</p><p>“不是聊天的最好时机，我想。”皮克用手指示意了一下自己的平板，“你可以随便挑一首歌。”</p><p>“别。”塞尔吉奥一动不动，仰着脖子把头靠在椅背上，“这样就好，就这样。”</p><p>于是一时间，他们都沉默下来。拉莫斯的手指搭在皮克的肘弯，他们的脚腕碰在一块儿，衣料叠压摩挲出窸窣的声音，他们并肩而坐，没有音乐，没有交谈，杰拉德·皮克的眼睛被睡眠灯点进了一点儿温暖的橘黄，随机身遭遇气流时的颠簸在黑暗里浮浮沉沉，那让他看起来有点儿忧郁和疲倦，像是风雨欲来前雾霭沉沉的云层。</p><p>塞尔吉奥没有再说什么。在某种程度上，他的确懂得他的感受，也懂得杰拉德·皮克并不寻常的缄言与沉默。他们曾陪伴彼此磕磕绊绊走过近十年的光阴——过程其实并不美好，可到头来，默契总是如约而至。</p><p>不到二十四个小时以前，塞尔吉奥最后一次走进更衣室的时候，眼圈还是红着的。再一次地，他们与世界杯失之交臂。他的球衣被雨水和汗水浸了个透，黏在皮肤上像层塑料薄膜。他走进更衣室，把它们脱下来，卷成一团捏在手里。然后他注意了皮克的视线。加泰罗尼亚人已经换好了衣服，就靠在门边，一遇上塞尔吉奥的视线便转过目光。他觉得有点奇怪，但无暇顾及。就在一墙之隔的地方还有体育记者在等着他们的发言，而他们决不能就这样走出去——满怀沮丧和失意的挫败。当然，他明白他们将要面对的是什么，他们的错误将会被成千上万次地放大，人们会说，看啊，那是一支走向颓势的冠军球队。而至于他们所付出的一切，将浓缩成一行短短的注脚，附在莫斯科世界杯的词条里，2018年，八分之一决赛，西班牙国家队不敌东道主——这就是他们汗水、眼泪和鲜血的全部价值，一行注脚。</p><p>他还剩一点点时间来调整好自己的心情。作为队长，他必须最先振作起来，他必须说点什么来凝聚起队友们失意的心绪，今天，他们被击败了，可是西班牙没有，西班牙永远、永远都不会被击败。那抹红色的余烬尚未燃尽，卡斯蒂利亚的血脉还在流淌不息。</p><p>他拉紧背包的拉链，甩上肩膀。皮克在他擦肩而过的时候，低下头来，看上去想要说点什么。但塞尔吉奥平静、小心地挣脱开了皮克的手指。“别担心。”他说，“别担心，Gerard。”</p><p>飞机最终在马德里降落的时候，天色正蒙蒙亮起。</p><p>他以队长的身份在停机坪上与每一位国家队成员握手道别，经过皮克身边，加泰人却低着头迟迟没有反应，塞尔吉奥举着手等了半天，有点挂不住，正想草草拍两下他的肩膀作结，皮克却在后面跟着叫了他的名字，Sergio。鼻音浓重，语调认真，塞尔吉奥转过头，一下撞进他眼底的幽深而沉郁的蓝，一句“干吗”还卡在喉咙里，一时竟有些哑言。</p><p>下一刻加泰人探身过来，手臂隔着稍嫌臃肿的国家队常服、行李背带和一大堆悉悉簌簌的衣料环过了塞尔吉奥的肩膀和腰侧，结结实实地给了他一个拥抱。他的呼吸很浅地扫过塞尔吉奥的耳畔。他说，再见。</p><p>停顿了两秒以后，塞尔吉奥的呼吸再次恢复了通畅，他让手臂环过加泰人的后背，拍拍他的肩膀。“祝我们好运，Geri。”</p><p>加泰人笑了。“我们会的。”他回答道，语气笃然。</p><p>于是塞尔吉奥，不可避免地，再次想起了那个荒诞不经的梦。那个他们初次捧起大力神杯的凛冽冬日，他想起他们是怎样相互拥抱和微笑，怎样俯身亲吻每一片浸透他们汗水的土地，怎样在游行巴士上把半个身子探出栏杆，喊叫得喉咙嘶哑——在时隔多年过后，约翰内斯堡的隆冬回忆起来仍像一场梦。你该怎样去形容梦境的颜色呢？在决赛前夜他们向遇到的每个人打赌他们会是冠军，围成一圈揽紧彼此的肩膀为对方打气，比利亚跳上他们的骑士圆桌，捏着纸筒做成的麦克风指挥所有人唱歌，小个子的瓦伦西亚人眼底有种闪闪发亮的神采，他们把《西班牙万岁》歌词的最后一句“拜托”改成了“冠军”。而他们实至名归。你要怎样去找回那些散佚的音节和词句？他们的笑容、拥抱和泪水氤氲在往事和尘埃里，塞尔吉奥闭上眼睛的时候还能够回想起那些名字和容颜，而再次睁开眼睛，所有的荣光、辉煌，昔日披荆斩棘的过往都已远去，他们仍在拼搏。</p><p>一个星期后，伊斯科的电话打进来的时候，塞尔吉奥还在地中海沿岸的海滩享受阳光和夏日，他倚在安德烈堆的歪歪扭扭的沙堡旁边，捏着鼻子恶狠狠地喝完了半听可乐，正要把可乐罐捏扁投进五米开外的垃圾箱里。</p><p>“他走了。”他说。</p><p>“什么。”塞尔吉奥说，“谁？”</p><p>“皮克，杰拉德·皮克——”伊斯科朝他的耳朵呐喊，“整整一个上午过去了，你都没有看到新闻吗？”</p><p>世界安静了一秒钟，然后，塞尔吉奥用手指抓了抓耳根。“他早就决定好了，不是吗？”他强调说，“听着isco，我现在正在度假，度假。你休假期间的队长是不接受任何垃圾新闻之类破事儿的骚扰的，懂了吗？得啦，别再为这个操心。”他挂断电话，随手把手机塞进背包的最底层，然后起身，赤脚踩着柔软的沙子走向海浪。</p><p>他们之前曾有过一个越界的吻，谁也不知道。</p><p>2012年快要结束的那个冬天，国际比赛日前夕，他们在黄昏时分结束了一整天的训练。当精疲力竭的皮克终于得以走进板子俱乐部歇脚片刻，却发现拉莫斯正霸守在皮克往日的座位上试图将一张游戏光盘塞进读取器里，他的样子看上去非常傻，并且表情特别理直气壮以至于皮克非常想打他。</p><p>“让我来。”他还是忍不住对他说，“你难道从没打过除了FIFA以外的任何电子游戏吗？”</p><p>塞尔吉奥冲他猛翻白眼，看起来特别不高兴，但还是把光盘交了出去。皮克成功地切入了界面，那是一个双人赛车游戏，毫无特点，卖相平庸，唯一的特色在于它的赛车提供多种足球俱乐部涂装。</p><p>他想了想，转身向拉莫斯挥了挥游戏手柄。“你要来一把吗？”他问。</p><p>而事实证明杰拉德·皮克的游戏底子恐怕要确实比拉莫斯厚上不止那么一点——就在下一秒皮克狠狠碾过了拉莫斯的白色战车，打了几个滚后失控的白色战车一头撞在了围栏上，硝烟滚滚。塞尔吉奥在皮克的哈哈大笑声中恼怒地喊叫，丢下游戏手柄转手就去攻击加泰的手腕和胳膊，皮克笑了还不到五秒钟，就惊慌失措地嚷嚷起来，缩起肩膀躲来躲去地想离拉莫斯邪恶的爪子远点儿，下一刻皮克的红蓝色战车也紧跟着一头栽中路沿爆炸开来。伴随着红色粗体的游戏结束标识从屏幕中央悠悠浮起，皮克简直要气坏了。</p><p>“我要杀了你，Ramos。”皮克怒气滔天地说，“这根本就是耍赖！”</p><p>“噢。”塞尔吉奥蛮横地说，把两臂枕在脑后断断续续地笑，眉飞色舞，毫无悔过之意，“这我可管不着。”皮克气得跳脚，伸手就去拽他的领子。拉莫斯毫不示弱，手脚并用地把皮克从沙发上拽了下来。游戏室的空间太狭窄，无法施展开来，他们只好地毯上打成一团，滚来滚去，灰头土脸。直到皮克最终成功抓住了拉莫斯的手腕，死死扣在地板上——</p><p>他的膝盖尴尬地挤进了塞尔吉奥的两腿之间，手掌撑在地上，将塞维利亚人完全困在臂间，塞尔吉奥突然不笑了，他们的呼吸相贴，睫毛近在咫尺，他的眼睛看上去棕得有点儿失焦。而皮克一时间彻底傻在原地，不知所措，耳根发烫，心脏在胸腔里跳得飞快。</p><p>时间过去了十秒，二十秒，然后他听到了塞尔吉奥的声音。“蠢货。”塞维利亚人哑着嗓子低声地、轻轻地说，伸手把手指扣在皮克的脑后，拉向自己。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>